The Unborn
by Reef2VampireBlood
Summary: They are the third and final piece to the equation of Somebodies... And they want to take over the world. Figures. Some action, drama, blah blah blah, shipping between Namine and Riku at some points, and much OOC fan-girliness.
1. Chapter 1

1

I woke up, yawning, then smiling like a complete idiotic fangirl. Why? Because in bed, beside me, was a shirtless Riku - with sadly everything further down still on (oh, me and my dirty fan-thoughts) - who was sleeping like a little, adorable, angelic Riku does. He was so cute when he slept... Why was I in bed with him? 'Cause, this is my fanfic. I yawned again, and then shuddered, that slight movement causing him to slightly open his eyes.

"Are you cold?" he asked me gently, smiling his smile that made me want to complete melt and give him kisses all over his Riku-licious chest. I nodded a bit eagerly, and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. I sighed, feeling completely peaceful.

Until I realized that I need a plot for a story, and then I sighed again, irritated. "Riku, I'm sorry. I have to make up a plot for this story that doesn't involve us making out."

He frowned, but only because I made him frown, because I didn't really like that idea. I snuggled with him for a few seconds before sighing a third time. "I'm going to have to bring out Roxas. He can't stay locked up in the bathroom closet forever."

MEANWHILE IN THE BATHROOM CLOSET!

Roxas blinked, banging on the door a few times. "Hello?!"

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE BEDROOM!

This time Riku sighed. "But I like him in the bathroom closet."

"You only say that because I like the dirty yaoi thoughts I have. Wow, controlling you makes you a lot less depressing." I giggled, and he smiled. I wanted to just melt into his arms. But that would freak him out, and then I'd need to be put in a bucket, and that was bad enough the first time it happened. "Okay. Let's steal something."

He gave me a face, because I knew stealing was wrong. "Oh, don't look at me that way!" I snapped. "I mean we can just copy Roxas's (user) idea, using the "Unborn." He won't mind. He hates fanfiction anyway!" At that, Riku nodded, I grinned, and we were happy as a penguin in a snowglobe. (XP) "TO THE PLOT-MOBILE! AWAYYYYY!"

**Hope you enjoyed this first "chapter" (more of a preface if you ask me) to my new KH fanfic. STAY TUNED!**


	2. We're Taking The Roxas To Plot City

**Out of lack of ideas, our OOC heroes decide to go on a road trip...**

2

LAST TIME!

"TO THE PLOT-MOBILE! AWAYYYYY!!"

NOW, IN THE PLOT-MOBILE!

"Just toss him in the back seat." I told Riku, who was holding a Roxas who had been tranquilized and tied up. Riku nodded, tossing him in the back and causing him to hit his head on the car door. He probably wouldn't feel that when he woke up. Probably.

Riku got in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger's seat. After much convincing, I had finally allowed him to drive. And now we were going on a road trip to "Reef Needs A Plot City" to figure out how I was going to write a first chapter. After a few minutes of silent driving, the tranquilizer wore off and Roxas woke up moaning about his "head hurting." Whatever. I just threw a knife at him that I found under the seat (making him scream in pain) and told him to shut up. I loved Roxas, really, but he complained too much.

Then we ended up running over Kairi ("accidentally") and Riku temporarily slipped out of my control, stepping on the brake. I let him have his moment, where he jumped out of the car and screamed as Kairi's already dead (or seriously injured) body was suddenly attacked by the pack of wolves from a roleplay I had joined a long, long time ago. No, sillies, they didn't eat her, they just bit her a whole lot. Because they're half-human... that would be gross. Then, just to make sure she was dead, Netari came, grinned, and shot Kairi, before disappearing. Netari was gay, and he had always loved Leon, yet he hated Kairi for no good reason.

I just hated her because she stole Sora's love.

Riku mourned for Kairi for a whole three seconds before I took complete control over him again. He nudged her body with his foot, shrugged, and turned around to walk back to the car. We started driving again, and then Roxas began complaining.

"Why am I tied up? LET ME GO!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, turning around to pull the knife from his side, causing him to yelp. "ROXAS! I LOVE YOU, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM THE FAN GIRLS!"

"But _you're_ a fan girl!" he complained.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO TURN DOWN MY OBSESSIVE PROTECTION OF YOU!"

Sora munched on popcorn. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Everybody became silent, except for Sora, who repeated the same thing over and over again... Sora, who appeared out of nowhere...

And then I ran out of ideas and decided to cut this short. Baii!~


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sora's mysterious appearance made me shrug. I was okay with him being there as long as h didn't annoy me. Riku suddenly shrieked, 'She killed Kairi!" I tightened my hold on his mind and he laughed. "Just kidding. Kairi was just killed by wolves." Sora sighed. "Oh well. I'll just stick with you guys." So my hold on his mind began…

"OTTERS!" I screamed suddenly as the wild otters appeared, ramming into our car and jumping on the roof. They wanted Roxas - he was under a yaoi contract with their master, Marluxia. The car swerved as Riku attempted to escape the otters, squishing some of them in the process, and within moments they had broken through the window, Sora and Roxas screaming in fear as a swarm of otters flooded into the back seat. Riku suddenly crashed into the side of a toy store and, before I knew it, I was pulled out of a flaming, otter-filled car by Axel, who was robbing the toy store when we crashed. Pulling me out, while Riku was possibly burning, and the Keyblade wielders were buried under a sea of yaoi-crazed otters…

MEANWHILE!

Larxene was filming a yaoi movie involving Light Yagami and Matt, when her cell phone rang. "Five minutes, boys." she said to the topless cuties. She exited the room before growling, "What do you want, Demyx?"

Demyx blinked on his end of the phone. "This is my only chance to call someone." he said quickly. "The fan girls have locked me in a-" Click. The line went dead. Demyx turned to see crazed fan girls snarling and foaming at the mouth, approaching slowly…

MEANWHILE!

Suddenly, as Axel and I stood near the car, Riku appeared beside us. Before we could ask questions, the sea of otters poured out of the back seat of the car, the otters coming together to make a cage around the two Keyblade wielders.

"Sora! Roxas!" I screamed. "Sora!" Riku screamed. "Roxas!" Axel screamed. "Peter Pan!" Sora screamed, causing the boy in green to be summoned. Sadly, though, the otters saw him before he comprehended what was going on. Suddenly the otters were shooting guns, throwing grenades, and Lucifer was shooting orbs of aura and EVERYTHING WAS INSANE!!!!

Then Axel and Leon (not Squall, sillies!) combined their pyrokinetic powers to set the otters _and Peter Pan on fire. Then Leon and Lucifer went to the dressing room where they would end up doing yaoi-related things. (They're not related… Who knew? Wait. Luey did.)_

_Sora and Roxas were freed… and I was angered. "This story is going to last a nice, long time." I said, holding a grenade in one hand and my own, personal Keyblade in the other. "Marluxia will die… BY CHAPTER NINE!"_


	4. Chapter 4

4

Time Remaining To Kill Marly:

6 Chapters

Yes, we had to kill Marluxia within six chapters… But you're all probably dying to know what happened to Demyx. Why, he was tied to a bed where fan girls took multiple pictures of him in a maid outfit. He had a long night… until Larxene - with the help of Light and L - tracked him, zapped the fan girls, and gave Demyx his cloak back. Thank goodness.

MEANWHILE, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

"Riku, fix it." I moaned, leaning on the car. The engine was smoking, Roxas and Axel were having a heartbreakingly beautiful reunion, and Sora was trying to style his hair. Though without a mirror he ended up looking more like Cloud. "I don't know anything about cars… Let's go ask Jacob Black." Riku suggested, causing me to squeal like a small child present with a pile of candy. "Roxas, Sora, Axel, we're going to see Jacob Black~! Then we're off to kill Marly before Chapter Nine.

The three boys evil-glared at Riku (or, rather, the Death Glare, which slowly tore away your _soul) and he shuddered, but ignored them the best he could. I looked over at Roxas and Axel. "So, Roxy… will you forgive me for tying you up?" I asked, smiling innocently. He thought over it for a few minutes, and then nodded. Axel was already willingly my friend… though now that they both accepted me, I could grab onto their minds and keep it that way. That's how I take over their minds, and eventually, take over the world. Eh, it was the only idea I came up with. Get over it._

_So we skipped merrily over to La Push, which was somehow right there beside the middle of nowhere, and went over to Jacob's garage. I screamed in a fan-girly way at the sight of the werewolf/shape-shifter, bounced around and then went over to throw my arms around him. "O M G Jacob I LOVE YOU!" I squealed, and he blinked, confused, before giving me that smile that made me melt into a little puddle. I "glub glub glub"-ed for Riku to come turn me back into a solid. Soon after, we were telling Jacob about our car trouble._

"_I can fix that." he said with that confidence I know he has. Then Bella walked into the garage, I screamed, and at once my four slave boys got stabby and flamey. Jacob stared in horror at Bella's figure, but by then I had taken control of his poor mind, and I made him forget about her. SPOILER WARNING BEYOND THIS POINT! (For Breaking Dawn) "Go huggle Renesmee afterward. And make sure you tell Edward that his vampire babe won't be home for dinner." He nodded, and I grinned. Poor Edward. I'd have to come back for him… Around Chapter Twenty, maybe. Yes, people, I was actually going to continue on with a story. Anyway._

_So, one boring car fixing later, Jake went off to huggle the subject of his imprint, and we were back on the road. I sighed peacefully. "I love Jacob Black."_

"_I love Axel." Roxas said dreamily, looking at his honey. "And I love Riku." Sora said in the same tone, giving Riku a wink._

"_Not really. That's just my fan-girl-ism doing its job."_

_All of them murmured dreamy agreement, and we were off down the road without another word, off to find Marly, shoot him, and then go on with our lives._


	5. LEA!

5

5 more chapter to kill Marly, then back to our road trip.

LAST TIME!

We visited Jacob Black, and he fixed our car. 3

NOW!

Lucifer was sitting on top of the car.. While we were driving. Oh well, he's my character, he can do what he wants.

Meanwhile, Riku and I were fighting over where we were going. "You have to go beyond Beast's Castle, then pass Twilight Town. Do not stop at Disney Castle on the way!" I told him, annoyed. Sora shouted, "I want to go to the Pride Lands!"

"NO!" Riku screamed. "I'm telling you, Marluxia is in Hollow Bastion. His base of yaoi operations is at Merlin's house!" Then, in realization, I screamed, "Traverse Town! Marly is in the so-called Vacant House in Traverse Town!"

"Wait!" Sora objected. "He's in the Moogle Shop!" At that, the other four of us - plus Luey - let out a gasp, and said, "Brilliant!" all at the same time.

Then I ran out of ideas and this happened.

Jack Sparrow and his trusted comrade, Orlando Bloom, were on a boat in the middle of the Demyx Sea, when suddenly, in came Leonardo DiCaprio, Orlando's seemingly immortal enemy. Orlando had killed him many times before, though he refused to give up on becoming the sexiest man alive. "Orlando!" Leonardo shouted. "Leonardo!" Orlando shouted. "Jack!" shouted the ignored captain, before screaming, "NO! THE RUM! IT IS GONE!" This was the millionth time it had been stolen in one of my random stories, though that was another story altogether.

MEANWHILE!

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Roxas. "I'm pre-" I interrupted, "Shut up, Roxy." and shot his arm. "My yaoi fan-girlism no longer works when it comes to guys being pregnant. Unless you're Demy… Demy is not safe." And it was true. Demyx was not safe… Poor Demy.

Roxas blinked, and Axel was sad. He would not be a father. (OR WOULD HE?) By now I had, in rage, forgotten the entire point of this road trip. Then it hit me… I needed to add in something that wasn't completely random!

"Okay, guys; while we drive to Traverse Town, I'm going to finally put up the first part of the main event!" Everybody nodded in agreement as the scene faded into black…

Wait, was the car broken after it crash? It should have been. So how did they end up in the middle of nowhere?

FLASHBACK!

Outside the toy store~! (After saying we were going to kill Marly…)

Axel looked over at the car. "Hey, if the car is trashed… Let's steal that one." He pointed to the shiny Volvo in the parking lot. "Agreed." we all said. One car-jacking later, Edward Cullen stared at the empty space where his car had been. Then the car broke down, la la…

MAIN EVENT!

"Rea." I hear a voice. But I'm not sure where it's coming from…

- - -

"Rea!" the voice repeated. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her muscles were sore and she felt like she could sleep forever. (As the author does…) "Oh, good, you're up." Rea blinked, then saw the long-haired brunette boy staring at her. "Ugh, Neil, what do you want?"

He frowned. "For one thing, stop calling me Neil. My name is Nilo." She made a face. "Practically the same thing." she muttered to the male.

"Second, Aiko wanted your help. We're starting preparations." Nilo/Neil continued. "Preparations for what?" Rea asked. "Taking over the worlds." he said, as if it were so obvious.

Her mouth fell open, then she yawned. "Whaat?" she said. "We don't even have an army!"

"We have a few new recruits that should be a big help."

"Are they powerful? Or are they just more of the stupid, mindless Unborn?"

"Lea!" Neil called, and moments later a red-haired man stepped in. (Yes, fans, weep in joy… Axel's Unborn, taking his original name.) "This is Lea. He's a pyro." The blonde Rea grinned. "You play with fire?" she asked. "Well, I'm pretty electric to be honest…. Lightning is more my style." (Larxene = L-A-R-X-E-N-E = Rea)

"Really?" asked Lea. "Well, maybe I'll just call you Zappy."

AND THEIR RIVALRY, EVEN IN DEATH, CONTINUES! (Larxene and Axel, rivals forever!) And more of our main event later.

"DARN TRAFFIC!" I screamed, Riku honking the car horn. Lucifer blasted all of the cars in a sudden burst of pure Demonic rage, and off we went!

**Most words in a chapter~**


	6. Dr Vexen and Mr Duck? o0

6

Our arrival was expected by Marly. There was an army of Nobodies waiting for us, but since this is my fan fiction, we defeated them easily. We busted into the Accessory Shop, where we discovered Xion being held hostage. There were no guards, which confused us, but in the end we'd never figure it out, so what was the point in trying to?

Meanwhile…

Cloud gave Vexen a look that pretty much screamed, "I will kill you!" Vexen grinned in that stupid, insane way he did in CoM, while Sephiroth tossed Cloud into the back of his truck. "Give me the chemicals now." Vexen laughed hysterically. Sephy pulled out a case of a chemicals, gave it to the insane guy, and left with a yaoi-crazed grin on his face. As the truck pulled away, Vexen drank some of a chemical, and suddenly shrank into a horrible duck creature known as Donald Duck! Yes, this conspiracy theory is true, my dear readers. Donald and Vexen ARE the same person! It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde… With an insane evil scientist and a beloved Disney character! And in case you don't know, Vexen was so busy trapping Cloud, he forgot about guard duty…

MEANWHILE!

The Moogle Shop was locked unless we used that Trinity… But without Donald and Goofy, Sora was hopeless. So it was up to Roxas… with Xion and Axel. FYI - Axel plus Xion plus Roxas equals 35! The number of laps I walk in my gym every day. Yes, I count with Organization members. Sue me.

One Trinity later, we all climbed to the second floor, where Marly was awaiting judgment…

But…!

Then we had to cut this short.

**Least words in a chapter~...**


End file.
